Before You Go
by Castalyne
Summary: What was wrong with him...letting Sai pull him over to his kneeling position and brush his lips against his in a very timid manner that made him shudder in fear and arousal.


What was wrong with him...letting Sai pull him over to his kneeling position and brush his lips against his in a very timid manner that made him shudder in fear and arousal. Bandages, at this point, were lost, unwinding on the floor when Sai made needy grasps at Naruto.

'I don't understand.' Sai's voice was soft and dark, like the ink he used. 'She could have killed you... if I didn't intervene... Why do you go so far for Sasuke?'

'He's my friend...' Was the soft reply. 'You... wouldn't understand.'

'I... want to.'

And maybe it was the fingers lightly tracing his groin that made Naruto pull back, or it could have been the eyes that gazed up at him with such care and want that had him shifting backwards on the cot.

Naruto watched Sai's head drop to his inner thigh, Sai's hands calmly dropping to his own lap as he rested there for a moment. It tugged at Naruto's heart in such a way that made him brush his fingers over that dark hair, softly twisting the locks around his fingertips. Then he chuckled softly.

'You find this funny?' The man between his legs shot him an agitated glare, but returned his smile when the blonde shook his head with a snort.

'Ehhh, I find it almost endearing, ya idiot.'

Sai was clutching Naruto's leg in his hands now. 'Why do you go so far for him?'

'Friends do that for each other.'

A cock of an eyebrow. 'Your.... willing to sacrifice your own life for someone who's hurt you more times than you're willing to admit?'

Naruto jammed his fingers into soft ebony hair, gently pushing Sai's head to his thigh and sighing, running a hand down Sai's neck, to Sai's shoulder, Naruto gave him a gentle squeeze.

'We could talk about this all day... and you'd still be a clueless as ever.' Naruto huffed.

'..I'd do the same thing for you....'

'Sai...'

'Strange of me really.... to think...'

Sai was cut off by the softest touch of lips, an intrusion of tongue an urging press of hands.

'Make it quick, I leave in 10 minutes.'

Then Naruto was unzipping his pants pushing them down around his ankles next to Sai, watching him gulp as Naruto presented him with a new task at hand: Tending to the half swollen desire between Naruto's legs.

A questioning quirk of lips and eyebrows, a slight nod of blonde hair and Sai immediately licked the tip of soft pink flesh that continued to harden with every stroke of tongue.

It caused a little inner turmoil for Naruto, watching his own cock disappear inside soft lips, reappearing from the wet orifice to have the head nibbled and licked, feeling so much for and from the man who could feel nothing but was desperately trying to make Naruto feel something ...ANYTHING... for him.

A sharp intake of breath on Naruto's part, tears forming at the corners of his eyes as he focused on the slanted roof of the tent. Clutching Sai's hair in tense fingers, he felt the artists hands move to his to gently hold them as he continued to work the swollen arousal in his mouth.

God it was good. When he wasn't making so many mistakes with formatives, nicknames and tact, Sai really knew how to use his tongue. The slightly raised seal pressing against his members head every time it swept upwards with his lips caused a low moan to escape his throat.

'Sai...'

Humming in reply, Sai looked upwards, Naruto's penis popping out of wet lips as Sai's hand went to replace where his mouth had been, and jerking and drying the saliva coated flesh in his palm.

'I'm sorry...'

Naruto didn't say anything else after that, running his hands to Sai's hair, feeling it move up and down against his cock. It was too much, the gentle suction, the fingertips lightly touching the base of his penis before Sai groped the sack just below. His body trembled when Sai's other hand pushed up over his Kyuubi seal, fingers dragged downwards to rest on Naruto's thigh, pulling Naruto's leg over his shoulder.

Sai out did himself there, taking Naruto deep into his mouth, with an almost strangled attempt. Naruto felt his Sai's throat constrict in a wretch before he pulled up to the cock head, lips parted over it in a gentle kiss than going down again.

Naruto felt his heart racing in his rib cage. Sai's eyes closed, the corners of his mouth up turned in the faintest of smiles and it was all over when Sai moaned on Naruto's cock, the hot seed shooting deep into Sai's throat in two quick spurts.

'You lasted longer than I expected.' Sai cooed, after licking away the semen from Naruto's softening member.

Naruto grunted with a smile, but it faded as when he remembered the task at hand.

'You know I still have to go after him...'

He was rewarded with kiss to his inner thigh. 'I know.... even though I still don't understand.'

Leaning forward with noodle appendages barely supporting his body, Naruto met Sai half way and pressed his lips to Sai's forehead, just before Sai pulled him into a hot kiss pulling back long enough to bite his lip.

'You should go now...'


End file.
